My Next Story
by RockyExpress
Summary: "In the end that was the choice you made, and it doesn't matter how hard it was to make it. It matters that you did." ― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass Read to find out more
1. You decide

I have been creating new stories to write for you guys, but this time I am doing things differently.

How? You might ask, well easy.

You guys are going to choose my next story…Through *Drum rolls* my very first poll!

(Yaay!)

So in this there will be five choices, five excerpts to choose from, then you will go on my profile and choose my next story that **YOU GUYS WANT TO READ!**

You're probably thinking, how come I am not choosing, well I wanted you guys to pick because you have been so kind by sticking by me as gratitude I wish to allow you guys to choose what you are more interested in.

So here's my gift to you.

Enjoy and Happy Reading.

This is RockyExpress signing off

Going…Going…Gone…

P.S. Polls begin Monday June 29th 2015 and ends July 6th 2015.

That is one full week to choose from the five epic stories I have in stored for you guys.

Good Luck!

Happy Reading


	2. Red

A/N: Here is the first Excerpt.

* * *

CHOICE ONE: Red

* * *

"All you have to do is get dressed up, look pretty hold conversations and be sold to the highest bidder" She pointed out.

"Tell me how again this is not a prostitution service?" I asked she took a long drag from her cigarette before she smiled. She brushed my hair with her polished, selfish hands; I tried preventing myself from cringing, I hate it when people touch me it makes me feel so uncomfortable almost like I am suffocating when their hands hover over me.

"We are a well-recognized escort service, politicians and businessmen request my girls because I get nothing but the best" She responded.

"Okay, but why me?" I asked.

"Can you honestly tell me you like working at this crummy old diner that could be below your pay grade if you work for me?" She questioned, I looked around taking in the place I worked for nearly three years now it has been my home and allowed me to make great friends and decent tips.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you like working here?" She asked, allowing her words to sink in, I started looking around and believed Kagura's word. I knew I deserve better and honestly with the tips I am getting it will not be enough to pay my college tuition if I want to continue getting an education.

"Do I have to sleep with them?" I asked.

"Only if you want to"

"Oh Kami No" I responded. She smirked before taking in another drag.

"Why's that?" She asked "Some of my girls take great pleasure in well pleasuring themselves as well as their clients"

"I'm a virgin Kagura, I don't think I'll feel comfortable with such commodities" I answered. Her face lit up at my confession for being a virgin, like she found the Holy Grail or something.

"I don't believe it, you're still a virgin" She asked I blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess you don't want me now—"

"Like hell I do, you're perfect; the one factor that is missing in my collection"

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"If you work for me, not only will you be booming my business but you will be an elegant yet forbidden girl that no one would be allowed to touch—unless they pay the right price" She answered, I was disgusted.

"My virginity is not something you can put a price on Kagura"

"Easy for you to say, trust me darling, when you get in the game you'll be begging me to sell your virginity to warn off the attention" She answered, dropping her cigarette in her untouched coffee she got up and handed me a business card.

"As much as I would love to try and convince you more, there is another girl who may want my help and has a lot to offer—but if you do change your mind darling call me and we'll do business" She dropped a twenty and handed me a hundred as a tip.

"Hope to be hearing from you soon Red" She replied and walked out, I looked at the card and for a spilt second I actually was going to call her the second I got a phone.

"Hey Rin we need you back here" My boss yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that I have a good thing here and I don't need to be an escort to screw it up. After pocketing that hundred dollar bill, my mind started making a list of pros and cons to being an escort.

And so far the pros are winning.

* * *

Will Red be the Winner?


	3. In His Arms She fell

A/N: You guys are choosing based on the excerpts there will be no summary.

* * *

CHOICE TWO: In his arms she fell

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio, we tried to revive her the best way he could but there was no success" The doctors' voices echoed in his ears while he stared at the casket going down. The rain made the feeling worse. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were crying; their men tried to console them. Sesshomaru stood still watching the glossy black infest rain casket going down six feet. Watching his dreams...watching the promise that they made. Just watching it all go down the drain. Once the girls were able to contain their emotion to a level to stand on their two feet; they headed back to the car, Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru still there watching the crew throw dirt on her grave.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. They sat in the backseat holding on to each other, for the fear of losing their love one scared them. Inuyasha brushed the question off to continue to console his mate more.

"Inuyasha, will Sesshomaru-"

"I don't know Kagome he just lost a piece of himself when they buried Rin's body in the ground so I think it hit him pretty hard, usually stuff like this does not bother him but he just lost Rin the love of his life though he won't admit it. So I don't know Kagome" He explained " I truly don't know if he will be okay, she was literally his light from a really dark place who knows what he will do this time".

"You're right" Kagome whispered trying to keep her emotions in check. Just losing her best friend and first roommate is so hard to grasp it was only yesterday they had coffee together. The thought of these memories surged through her as the car began to leave the cemetery.

"Promise me one thing: if I were to die let's say tomorrow promise me you'll always try to find a way for me to stay in your heart and never fade." Rin stated they were laying down together on the grass enjoying the scene of the park.

"Hn" Sesshomaru stated trying to relax on his day off.

"At least try and promise me" She whispered it echoed through his head as the rain soaked through his clothes and clung to his body.

"Rin I promise I won't let you fade" He whispered on her fresh grave. As he walked away something clawed its way out of her grave. It sprouted into full life, as Sesshomaru told his driver to drive away, the rose that signify the seal of his promise was in full bloom.

* * *

Will In His Arms She Fell Be the Winner?


	4. Shikon no Tama High

A/N: The third Excerpt. Enjoy

* * *

CHOICE THREE: Shikon No Tama High

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. . Tock

Staring at my ceiling all I can hear right now is the sound of the miniature grandfather clock going tick tock. I made no attempt to move from this spot, except to stare at the ceiling and hear the clock going tick tock. I can hear a bunch of cheerful and happy kids playing around in the "cul-da-sack" so that mean it's probably morning, shrugging the feeling of knowing the type of day it is I focused my attention back on the ceiling. I probably look like a depressed, sixteen year old brown eyed, pale skinned girl who likes to wear black and listen to sappy depressing songs because it feels so—well sappy. Shrugging the feeling I just stared at the ceiling with a box of Kleenex to the left of me and a tub of chocolate ice cream on the right. I probably look like a depressed, heartbroken sixteen year old brown eyed, pale skinned girl who likes to wear black and listen to depressing yet sappy songs because it feels—like my exact mood.

"Rin Yamamoto, get out of your room now!" a forty year old female voice yelled I grabbed the closet thing I could grab with happened to be the Kleenex and threw it at the door as a sign to leave the animals when in mourning.

"How many times must I tell you it's just Rin!" I shouted back "God I swear you're either deaf or you really don't give a crap about me anymore". Hearing the door unlock shows just how much that woman does not give a crap about me, I specifically told them to leave me alone in my room for exactly three whole days that way I can reinvent myself and try to start a whole new life but what do I get a mother who barges in.

"Now it's been five whole days we've let you morn and crap, but enough sweetie it's been five whole days since we moved to this new country—"

"God mom, can you give me a break; I really don't need that whole move on lecture right now" I interrupted grabbing my pillow, propping it over my face silently praying to God she would go away.

"No Rin—"

"Ugh, why can't I go to the summer house in New York, I'll still attend school and have one friend over, Why must you move me into bloody Tokyo" muffling it through the pillow silently praying to Kami to just kill me right about now. My adoptive mom and dad got a promotion at their jobs and to my luck both required them to move out of the country. And to my lucky stars, it just happened to be where according to the adoption agency where I am originally from: Tokyo, Japan. When I was what five, I was brought into the States by some mysterious person, probably my mother to live a better life but they gave me up after drinking that whole "American Dream" Kool-Aid. I try my best to not get all choked up about how they just gave me up and that I should be blessed by Kami to have such wonderful insanely rich parents to adopt me but right now I am not; currently I am pissed how they expect me to cut my life from New York and pick it up in Japan, talk about being selfish.

"That's it young lady, you are going to change your attitude and get ready for this charity banquet we have tonight, no mishaps, no mischief and no attitude do you hear me young lady?"

"Crystal" I replied she shook her head and headed out of the room to allow me to get ready for this stupid charity banquet. Good thing she said nothing about bringing a little chaos along with me to the banquet, I just hope these rich people have the nearest Hospital on speed dial.

* * *

Will "Shikon No Tama High" Be the winner?


	5. You want a piece of me

A/N: Next we have "You Want a Piece of Me"

* * *

CHOICE FOUR: You want a Piece of Me

* * *

"This just in, Hollywood's sweetheart Rin has been arrested for a DUI yet again…more details at eleven" The news reporter announced, Naraku shut off the tv before looking at me. My shades were on my face to prevent incoming light in my face, I had my hair in an updo bun while wearing my favorite sweatpants from Yale and a Harvard T-shirt, my uggs warmed my feet but Naraku's death glare put my uggs to shame.

"What is the meaning of this Rin?" He demanded "I thought you said you were done with that lifestyle"

"I also said I wouldn't drink and drive but it looks like I lied about that one too" I answered in a dull mannor, I really did not want to have this stupid conversation once again about my image going down the drain and how I am not being the respectable role model and blah, blah, blah. I usually tune out when I figure out he is no where near done.

"Rin" He growled.

"What do you want me to say Naraku? That I'm fucking human"

"Watch your language young lady" He warned.

"Or what you'll send me to fucking boring school again?" I answered "News flash asshole I'm twenty fucking one and I'll do what ever the hell I so damn well please".

My head started throbbing even worse.

"Fuck" I yelled "Thank you for making my hang over worse"

"What am I going to do with you Rin, when your father left me in charge of you once he moved to New York, he failed to mention what a brat you'll be"

"Well quit being my sole caretaker and move back to New York, oh wait you can't because in his will it states you won't see a dime of that money if you do" I answered.

"Neither will you, if you keep this up" I rolled my eyes and got up to find some fucking Advil to numb this assassin inside my head.

"Where's the fucking Advil!" I yelled, the maids started to scramble about from the tone of my voice, Naraku rolled his eyes by my demands. I knew he hated me but I could give a rat's ass about what he thinks. He may be my caretaker, but I am Hollywood's sweetheart just with a few extra accessories like horns to hold up my halo.

"Rin, you need to kill this rebellion before your father's wedding"

"Or what? Daddy will cut me off, please he couldn't even if he tried" I answered.

"Damn it Rin if you won't stop—"

"You'll what stop me?" I answered "I'd like to see your pathetic half-breed ass try"

Walking up the stairs to my damn room I needed to get ready, I am already running late to Ayame's birthday bash after being held by this asshole and now I have a splitting headache as a result.

"Where's that fucking Advil!?" I yelled.

* * *

Will "You Want a Piece of me Win?"


	6. Happy Pills

A/N: The final Excerpt and you guys will choose which story shall be written next.

The Final one…

* * *

CHOICE FIVE: Happy Pills

* * *

Rain drops, I cannot tell you enough how much I despise the rain. I hate the smell the sound even the touch of it. I use to love the rain a lot, I remember a time I would rush outside with no rain boots or jacket and play with the rain but after losing my mother and father to it…I honestly hate it when it rains. I make sure to stay inside because I swear when I walk outside I suffocate. To my luck it's raining like crazy, so I decided to stay inside and watch some boring black and white film. I do not have the funds to get great cable but I managed work a deal with the representative to get some type of cable and here I am in my grubby little apartment watching a really boring romantic movie about Kami knows what.

"Great way to waste the first day of school Rin" I muttered. Rolling my eyes I continued to bother with the black and white but hearing those damn droplets was taking over my sensory skills; suddenly I cannot breathe. I drop to the ground, struggling to catch something to save me, I could not black out again. Last time I blacked out I did not wake up for a week.

"It's all in your head, it is all in your head" I repeated over and over religiously. Taking a deep breathe between my knees, I chanted the mantra once more and suddenly I realize I am back on land. Brushing the few colorful strands that fell out of place from my episode. Finally putting my breathing on track and heart in the respectable rhythm, I grabbed a cigarette and lit it, I don't smoke it because it damages the lungs but I like to smell it because for some odd reason it soothes me. I guess I am so use to smelling it on my father's jacket that I am so use to the smell. Feeling calm once again I looked out the window to see that it is still raining like crazy.

"I fucking hate the rain" I whispered, looking at the cigarette I took one quick drag and threw it out the window. I usually just throw out the cigarette after smelling it but taking an inhale was something different, taking a chance with my life that; something I normally never do. Looking at my hair, I smiled. I have about five different color in it, call it a spur of the moment or midlife crisis if you will, I on the other hand call it change because it pains me to look the same every day. I got sick and tired of looking in the mirror and seeing the girl who could not save her family and cannot stand to look at herself every five seconds. So I took a trip to the salon got pink, green, purple, blue and orange, after that I made another stop at the tattoo parlor and got about five tattoos on my back which is a pack of swallows flying in a pack but there is one left behind is on my right shoulder blade; also the side to my rib is a dragon where the head rest on the left side of my shoulder blade, it reminds me of my father who was like one: strong and pompous. the inside of my right arm is in Japanese that I rather not get into, the right side of my neck is a butterfly which represents new life and the inside of my left thigh that was in fact a spur of the moment. Seeing that the rain started to light up and disappear, I walked to my room which is right in the corner of the living room to get ready for my almost over first day of school. Grabbing a pair of ankle boots, shorts and fish net stockings I slipped that combination on and placed a white terry tube crop top on and a plaid shirt that touches my knees. Rolling up the sleeves and giving myself one more look I shrugged not caring much for appearances.

"Now is better than never" I told myself, grabbing my bag and keys I headed out to high school.

* * *

Will Happy Pills be the winner?  
Vote now!


	7. Vote Now!

All five excerpts have been posted.

The poll is up.

Now it is your turn to vote for the story you want to read next.

Remember the poll ends July 6th 2015 midnight.

So Choose wisely because you only get one shot.

This is RockyExpress signing off.

Going…Going…Vote Now!

And if you want to share your opinions in the review box.

Knock yourself out. Tell me what you think of the excerpts and chose your story.

Until Next Time. (July 6th to be frank)

* * *

*I'll put complete to this story once the polls are closed, in case you are wondering why i did not put completed to this badboy*

* * *

Don't forget to vote!


End file.
